onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Genos/Manga Gallery
Manga Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc Topm_005_017.jpg|Genos appears in front of Mosquito Girl. Genos incinerates mosquitoes.jpg|Genos incinerates the mosquito swarm. Topm_005_021-022.jpg|Aiming at the monster Uopm_006_007.jpg|Taking her legs Uopm_006_010.jpg|The swarm of mosquitoes surrounds Mosquito Girl. Uopm_006_011.jpg|Seeing Saitama for the first time Genos incinerates all the mosquitoes.jpg|Genos uses a heat attack to destroy the swarm. Saitama thanks Genos for killing all the mosquitos.jpg|Saitama's clothes are burnt. Mosquito Girl shreds Genos.jpg|Mosquito Girl strikes Genos. Uopm_006_021.jpg|Losing the fight Uopm_007_003.jpg|Genos appears in front of Saitama's door Uopm_007_011.jpg|Sensing intruders coming Saitama beats Slugerous and Frog Man.jpg|Saitama already beat his enemies Uopm_008_003.jpg|Armored Gorilla attacks Genos Genos vs. Armored Gorilla.jpg|Unharmed Genos defeats Armored Gorilla.jpg|Armored Gorilla defeated Showing_him_the_remains_of_Beast_King.jpg|Showing him the remains of Beast King Saitama heads for the House of Evolution.jpg|Heading toward the House of Evolution Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution.jpg|Arriving at the House of Evolution Genos blows up the House of Evolution building.jpg|Genos blows up the building Kopm_009_020.jpg|Saitama finds a door Lopm_010_007.jpg|Genos as modern art Genos attacking Carnage Kabuto.jpg|Genos attacks Carnage Kabuto Lopm_010_014.jpg|Genos uses Machine Gun Blow Lopm_010_016.jpg|Genos struck down Lopm_010_018.jpg|Caught by Saitama S012.jpg|Genos not buying Saitama's secret Paradise Group Arc Saitama and Genos discuss his first encounter with Sonic.jpg|Discussing Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Jopm_015_036.jpg|Agreeing to sign up for the Hero Registry with Saitama Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc D008.jpg|Genos without his shirt Saitama eating gum at the seminar.jpg|Genos at the seminar hosted by Sneck D014.jpg|Helping Saitama Sneck threatens Saitama and Genos.jpg|Being threatened by Sneck D015_(1).jpg|Going home after the exam D003.jpg|Checking the phone Genos new arm manga.jpg|Prepared to spar with Saitama D007.jpg|Using his arm... genosfiremanga.jpg|...to fire... 010.jpg|...a blast Genos catches Saitama.jpg|Catching Saitama 023.jpg|Tumbling toward a rock wall 029.jpg|Genos punching... 030.jpg|...only to notice... 032.jpg|...Saitama wasn't there P002.jpg|Using his eye to find him P003.jpg|Ready to blast P005.jpg|Only to miss Saitama dodging Genos' kick.jpg|Saitama gets behind Genos... Saitama's Death Punch.jpg|...and uses a death punch... Saitama stops his death punch short of Genos's face.png|...stopping before hitting him P012.jpg|Genos after the attack Aftermath of the Death Punch.jpg|Seeing the damage Saitama made Genos brings in his luggage to live with Saitama.jpg|Genos moving in with Saitama Rumored Monster Arc Genos writing down everything Saitama does.jpg|Genos writing everything Genos buys Saitama's "advice".jpg|Genos was given a new goal Genos cleaning.jpg|Genos cleaning Genos asking about the mountain of kombu at the door.jpg|Genos asking about the mountain of kombu at the door Genos notifying Saitama about kombu's effect on hair.jpg|Telling Saitama about kombu's effect on hair Giant Meteor Arc Ropm_021_003.jpg|Genos telling Saitama about his new rank Ropm_021_039.jpg|Genos is called by the Hero Association Ropm_021_041.jpg|Genos meets Bang Ropm_021_047.jpg|Hearing the sirens warning the citizens about the meteor Vopm_021-002_005.jpg|Genos heading to deal with the meteor Vopm_021-002_017-018.jpg|Using Arms Mode Vopm_021-002_023-024.jpg|Genos' face up close Sopm 021-003 045.jpg|Genos meets Bofoi Ropm_021-004_006.jpg|Genos watching the meteor Ropm_021-004_015.jpg|Witnessing Bofoi's missiles hitting the meteor Ropm_021-004_016.jpg|Genos starts to doubt himself Ropm_021-004_017.jpg|Bang reassures Genos not to worry Ropm_021-004_018.jpg|Thinking about Saitama Ropm_021-004_018_–_kopija.jpg|Ripping his shirt Ropm_021-004_020.jpg|Genos places his core inside his arm Ropm_021-004_021-022.jpg|Genos firing at the meteor Ropm_021-004_027.jpg|Genos completely exhausted Ropm_021-004_051.jpg|Seeing Saitama break the meteor with one punch Bang uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.png|Was saved by Bang from the meteor rubble Saitama watching the news about the meteor's aftermath.jpg|Watching the news about the meteor Saitama telling Genos something inspirational.jpg|Saitama says something inspirational Copm_022_010_–_kopija.jpg|Genos documenting everything he says Sea Monster Arc Mopm_023_017.jpg|Drying dishes with his powers Copm_024-002_015_–_kopija.jpg|Genos meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic naked on the streets Copm_024-002_016.jpg|Sonic telling him he won't win Topm_025_013-014.jpg|Genos prepared to eliminate the Deep Sea King Topm_025-002_002.jpg|Hitting the Deep Sea King Topm_025-002_003.jpg|Genos made a hole in the shelter Topm_025-002_004.jpg|People cheering for Genos Topm_025-002_006.jpg|Was surprise attacked and hit a wall Topm_025-002_007.jpg|Both of them injured 0026-026.jpg|Exchanging blows 0026-029.jpg|Genos defends a little girl from the acid 0027-002.jpg|Genos melting 0027-003.jpg|His arms fall apart Deep Sea King punches Genos through the shelter wall.jpg|Struck outside J009.jpg|The Deep Sea King about to finish him 0028-018.jpg|Hearing his teacher being belittled Deep Sea King's Victims.jpg|Among the many defeated heroes 0029-002.jpg|Receiving mail by parachute 0029-003.jpg|Reading their mail 0029-004.jpg|Ready to find the senders who sent hate mail to Saitama 0029-005.jpg|Protective Genos Alien Conquerors Arc 0030-008.jpg|Genos and Saitama watch Bang's technique 0030-009.jpg|Easily defeats Charanko 0030-011.jpg|Hearing Charanko scolding Saitama 0030-012.jpg|Hearing about the meeting from the hero staff member 0030-013.jpg|Heading towards the meeting 0030-014.jpg|Arriving at the Hero Association Saitama asks who Tatsumaki is.jpg|Explains who Tatsumaki is Hero Association S-Class Meeting Manga.jpg|At the hero meeting GenosManga.jpg|Genos Profile S-Class Hero Meeting.jpg|Sitch explains the meaning of the meeting An invasion resistant Bunker.jpg|Noticing Saitama made a hole in the ceiling Heroes on the Hero Association roof.jpg|Genos and the other heroes on the roof S-Class Heroes listen to King.jpg|Surprised by King's answer GenosOffersHelp.jpg|Genos offering to help Tatsumaki DarkshineCalmsGenos.jpg|Superalloy Darkshine calming Genos after being refused Seeing the ship.jpg|Genos, Drive Knight and Child Emperor watch the ship Drive Knight Leaving.jpg|Seeing Drive Knight leaving Drive Knight warning Genos.jpg|Drive Knight warns Genos about Metal Knight Genos wondering.jpg|Genos wondering about Drive Knight's warning The ship is falling.jpg|Seeing the ship fall Shaking ground.jpg|The ground begins to shake Wondering if saitamas work.jpg|Genos wondering if the ship's explosion is Saitama's doing Impact.jpg|The impact of the ship falling Metal Knight's drone arrives.jpg|Seeing Metal Knight's robot Genos confrints Bofoi.jpg|Genos confronts Metal Knight Gebos tells off.jpg|Genos tells off Tatsumaki Genos in wall.jpg|Genos smashed into a wall by Tatsumaki King Arc Saitama and Genos shopping.jpg|Genos and Saitama see King The pair observe King.jpg|Both of them observe G4 as he appears to destroy King Genos smashes G4's sword.jpg|Genos smashes G4's sword Genos rocket punch.jpg|Genos rocket punches G4 Genos vs G4.jpg|Genos tells Saitama to go without him Ndrugi4.png|Genos vs. G4 009.jpg|Genos incinerates G4's body G4 Lasers.jpg|Genos blocking the lasers Making a plan.jpg|Genos thinking of a plan Genos and water.jpg|Genos opens a water valve face head on.jpg|Genos and G4 face head on Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc Genos after the G4 fight.jpg|Genos after defeating G4 Genos wants an upgrade.jpg|Genos asking Dr. Kuseno for an upgrade The Blizzard Group Arc Genos senses something fast.jpg|Genos senses something coming fast Genos vs. Sonic.jpg|Genos vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic begins Fubuki meets Genos.jpg|Genos meets Fubuki Genos and exploding shuriken.jpg|Genos is attacked by Sonic's Exploding Shurikens Sonic on lamp.jpg|Genos glaring at Sonic Genos gets behind.jpg|Genos gets behind Sonic Genos Speed.png|Genos' speed is heightened Genos catches sonic.jpg|Genos surprises Sonic Sonic topknot.jpg|Genos drops Sonic's topknot Genos about to blow up the area.jpg|Genos about to blow up the area Genos on the ground.jpg|Genos ends up on the ground Saitama stops Genos.jpg|Genos was stopped by Saitama Genos_g4_upgrade.jpg|Genos is given his hero name Hero Hunt Arc Saitama group.jpg|Genos, alongside Saitama, Fubuki and King are visited by Charanko Saitama forgot who Charanko is.jpg|Genos tells Saitama who Charanko is Monster Raid Arc Genos_Monster_Raid.png|Genos responds to the raid Genos using his incineration cannon.png|Genos using his incineration cannon Face_Ripper_dies.png|Face Ripper dies Awakeneed_Cockroach_blown_up.png|Genos attacks Awakened Cockroach Genos_destroyed_by_Gouketsu.png|Genos destroyed by Gouketsu Monster Association Arc Genos_Preparing.png|Genos receives the call for back up Garou blocks Genos with his leg.jpg|Genos clashes with Garou Gblades.jpg|Genos' newly-installed arm blades Genos charges at Elder Centipede.jpg|Charging towards Elder Centipede Genos vs. Elder Centipede.png|Attacking the gargantuan monster with all his might Genos reconnect.jpg|Genos reconnects his body after being cut in half at the waist Ultra Spiral Incinerate.png|Super Spiral Incineration Cannon inside Elder Centipede's mouth Genos escapesmouth.png|Escaping from Elder Centipede's insides Genos_power_upgrade.jpg|Genos' new form after the Elder Centipede battle Genos &fubuki.jpg|Walking to Saitama's apartment with Fubuki Genos 2018 back.png|Genos's current back Genos Senses Saitama's punch.png|Genos senses Saitama's punch on Rover while doing dishes Genos kickrescue.png|Genos appears to save Sekingar from G5 Genos saves HA members.png|Genos running with the support group on his back Genos arm missiles.png|Genos destroys the monsters in pursuit Genos stares at Drive Knight's intel on the Monster Association.png|Holding Drive Knight's intel on the Monster Association Genos analyses Drive Knight's intel.png|Genos analyzing Drive Knight's intel on the Monster Association Appearances in Other Media Volume Genos_Volume_2_clean.jpg|Genos Colored from Volume 2 Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Genos on the triple-volume cover spread Volume_19_clean.png|Genos Colored from Volume 19 Volume 18 Genos.png| Genos from Volume 18 Volume_20_Clothing.png|Genos from Volume 20's Cover Page Omakes What Can't Be Bought 0029.5-025.jpg|Genos got something for Saitama 0029.5-026.jpg|The beverage Saitama wanted Lost Cat Genos meet HA member.jpg|Genos is secretly meeting a Hero Association staff member Genos find PT and HK.jpg|Genos finds an injured Peach Terry and Heavy Kong in the alley Grizzly Nyah above Genos.jpg|Grizzly Nyah above Genos Genos killed grizzly nyah.jpg|Genos killed Grizzly Nyah Lobster Saitama offering help.jpg|Is told to help Bang Bang hears Charanko.jpg|Genos taking notes Preparing a Hot Pot.jpg|Preparing the hot pot no nappa cabagge.jpg|After hearing there is no napa cabbage genos potatoe peeler.jpg|Genos uses his potato peeler having hot pot.jpg|They are having hot pot Charanko falling.jpg|Charanko falling on the hit pot Genos grabs lobsters.jpg|Genos saves the lobsters from the gang Genos push.jpg|Genos pushes a gang member through the wall Taste Genos_Taste_Omake.png|Genos on the cover Chapter Covers Chapter_7.png Chapter_8.png Chapter_15.png Chapter_17.png Chapter_21.png Chapter_24.png Chapter_26.png Chapter_27.png Chapter_30.png Chapter_31.png 32nd punch.png Chapter_38.png Chapter_39.png Chapter_43.png Chapter_46.png Chapter_53.png Chapter_54.png Chapter_55.png Chapter_61.png Chapter_65.png Chapter_67.png Chapter 71.jpg Chapter_76.png Chapter_80.png Chapter_83.png Chapter_99.png Chapter_100.png Chapter_104.png Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 119.jpeg Chapter 121.jpg Chapter_123.png Miscellaneous Genos_Twitter.png|Genos colored by Murata Saitama and Genos scenic shot.jpg Reference Category:Galleries